We Found Something Better
by Pridesen
Summary: In which Cas thinks too much, Peter's a matchmaker without knowing it and Dean finally opens up about things. [AU, AH]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Peter, but he's a douchebag so whatever.**

**-.::.-**

_It's just a crush_, Castiel tells himself once again. _It's just a crush, and it'll go away eventually. _That's what he thinks, every day over and over again. _It's just a crush_. Except that he's been having 'just a crush' on Dean for longer than he can remember, and his feelings have all but faded. It seems like everything the green-eyed boy does, even the smallest of things, just adds to it.

And worst of all isn't that Dean's apparently completely oblivious to how Cas feels about him. It's how he flirts with Cas, as a harmless joke, killing him just a bit day by day. Every time he looks at Dean only to find the other boy already staring back at him; every time Dean playfully wiggles his eyebrows at Cas with a smirk; every time they sit just a bit too close to each other on the hallway is another stab in the heart. Cas knows he sounds a bit too dramatic, but that's what it feels like.

Cas also knows Dean's not doing it on purpose – Dean's still his best friend and wouldn't hurt him. But he does, without knowing it, and Cas can't find it in him to ask just why he has to do all that. Because then he'd have to explain everything and Cas is not ready for that.

There are times when Castiel gets his hopes up. When Dean's flirtatious tone changes into a more serious one. Or when he's not smirking or grinning, but instead smiling softly and almost shyly towards Cas.

And then he cracks another joke, makes another sarcastic remark and Cas's hopes wash away again. It's like they're doing this dance around each other, and as soon as the other person gets too close the other steps away. Cas has wondered if he should be the one to break the pattern and step forward instead. But when he's face to face with the situation, he never finds the courage to do anything. And then they go back to their dance.

_It's just a crush_, Cas thinks for the tenth time in five minutes. They have history, and as always, they're sitting next to each other, arms brushing. They do that on every class they share now. Dean used to change between Cas and Jo, but then she transferred away and Dean was left with Castiel. Or not left with, exactly. Dean says it's a blessing he doesn't need to listen to Jo's ramblings every other day anymore. Cas's not sure if it's completely true but he doesn't complain.

It's still another ten minutes until the class is supposed to begin. Cas has his face buried in a book, and Dean's doodling random things on he back of his notebook. They don't talk, but the silence is comfortable so Cas doesn't see a need to break it and neither does Dean. They do this sometimes, too. They can go from talking about something to being silent for hours before picking up from the same subject they left on without problem.

This goes on well, until someone walks up to their table, standing right in front of it.

Castiel raises his head to look up at the same time as Dean, both staring at the stranger with raised eyebrows. Cas has never seen the guy before, but then again he doesn't know even half of the school's students. The stranger isn't looking at him, though. He's looking at Dean, ignoring Cas.

"What do you want?" Dean asks, annoyed, putting his pen to the desk and leaning away from the unknown boy.

"I'm Peter, thanks for asking. And I don't _want _anything. I was just wondering why you're spending time with that queer nerd kid, when you could be spending time with me. Whaddaya say, huh?" Peter grins, and Cas goes back to his book. He's used to people calling him names, and he's used to the situation at hands. Soon Dean will tell Peter to 'go screw himself', and tell Cas not to worry about douchebags like him, and Cas will say it's alright and Dean will say it's not. And Dean will get that sad look in his eyes like he always does before he's going to let it be and Cas won't mind.

Except none of that happens this time, because apparently Dean's not following the same script as Castiel. And neither is Peter.

"That 'queer nerd kid' happens to be my best friend, you prick. So, you know. Thanks, but no thanks." Dean says with his eyes narrowed and glaring at Peter. Peter doesn't flinch away from the stare, instead placing his hands on the desk and leaning closer. Cas is watching the both of them, frowning. He puts the book down in order to watch the scene in front of him. _This isn't what normally happens._

"Why, though? What's so special 'bout him, huh?" Peter throws back, and Dean looks lost for a moment. Castiel has spend quite some time trying to read Dean's expressions, and he's pretty confident when he says he can read Dean like a book. And right now what he reads is a fleeting moment of panic, before it turns into something like determination.

"A lot of things, you know. I'd need a list to write them all down, because Cas _is _special, and wonderful, and nice, and smart, and all the things I'm willing to bet you are not. He's the best person I've ever known, better than me and you and this whole class put together. And I'm sick of people like you telling him stuff like that. So you can shut the hell up and leave if you have a problem with him."

Cas is quiet, staring at Dean. Peter is too. It feels like the whole room is frozen in time, and Cas is processing over Dean's words slowly, not really grasping it with his shocked brains. Dean's defended him before, once even punching a guy who tried to hit him, but this feels different. Like Dean has a point he's getting into but can't manage to say it. After a few seconds of Dean staring at Peter angrily and Peter staring back, Peter leans away with a triumphant smirk.

"Sounds like you're downright in love with him, Winchester. Is that it? Are you _in love _with the little nerd boy here?" Peter's smirk fades soon when Dean grins at him in response, a bright smile that makes Cas's heart flutter just a bit as he waits for Dean to answer. Because this was most definitely not on the script, because Castiel is beyond confused and too tired to figure everything out, because he's pretty sure Dean's about to step forward instead of trailing back.

And then Dean says, carefully and loudly and very, very clearly the words Cas has waited to hear for years. The words he's been craving to hear, even just once.

"Yeah, I am. I'm in love with Cas. Do you have a problem with that, too?"

Peter's stunned to silence, along with Cas and the rest of the room. It's so quiet you could hear if a needle was dropped on the floor. Until Cas manages to find his voice again, trying to word his mixed thoughts into a clear sentence. It's comes out messy but somewhat understandable.

"You– um. Do you really mean that? I mean, are you..." He trails off, aware of everyone in the room watching and listening to him. He tries to focus on Dean and Dean only, but it's hard.

Dean's newfound courage disappears when he turns his head away from Peter to look at Cas. Now Cas can only see worry and a small bit of fear in his eyes. He nods slowly, eyeing Castiel wearily. "I mean, if it's... If you're okay with it. If not then just– just forget about it, alright?"

And Castiel does the only thing he was definitely not expecting to do if he ever found himself in this situation. He begins to laugh. A warm, loud and a little hysterical laugh that makes Dean frown.

"You're such an idiot," he says, still laughing. "But I guess I am, too."

And then he's leaning forward, and closes his eyes just in time to see Dean's frown smooth into a wide smile, before they're kissing. It's not perfect, and Cas can still feel the whole room watching them, but it's enough. He can feel Dean's warm lips on his, and Dean sneaks his hands past Castiel's shoulders and around his neck, and then suddenly it _is_ perfect. Or as close to perfect as it can get.

Every piece locks together like puzzle, draining out the whispers and stares of people around them.

Castiel is the first one to break away, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "We need to talk about your timing skills, just so you know", he mumbles and they break into laughter just as the teacher walks in.

And if they spend the rest of the class holding hands under the table and whispering all the unsaid things to each other they should've said ages ago – who cares?

_Not just a small crush_, Castiel thinks as he watches Dean absently scribble small hearts into his desk. _Definitely not_.

**-.::.-**

**I was supposed to do a school essay about 'The Unknown Soldier' and this is what I wrote instead. I hate my brains sometimes. **


End file.
